


Jane's Addiction

by MrProphet



Series: Jane [1]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Jane's Addiction

“Two more, Dr Cole!” Jane called softly. “Just came down from casualty.”

Dr Cole, the Medical Examiner, looked up from his desk and nodded wearily.

“I can take care of these if you want,” Jane assured him.

“That's very kind, Dr Smith, but you are still only an intern. It's not that I don't have faith in you,” he added, “but it's my responsibility for now. A couple more months and you'll be qualified and you won't get me to lift a finger around here.”

Jane smiled. She liked Dr Cole. He was a big man with a bristly moustache and large, round glasses, and if he was a man of few words, he almost radiated a warm, paternal affection for his staff. “I'll just pack them away then,” she said. “You can look at them in the morning.”

Slowly he nodded. “You're right,” he decided. “Is Gregory still here?”

Jane shook her head. “Just me for the night shift. I'll call if we get swamped.”

Cole shivered at the thought. “I don't like you working so many solo nights,” he told her. “It's not healthy to be alone with the dead so often, especially for someone so young.”

“I'll be alright,” she promised him, helping him into his coat. She saw him to the door and waved him off. “I'll be alright,” she repeated in a whisper. “I'm used to the dead.”

Jane closed and locked the morgue door and went to her locker. The device was inside; all her own work, shining and clean. With shaking hands she assembled the parts and carried it down to the receiving area. There was only one camera and that was ropey enough at the best of times. If it went down, security would be slow to respond.

Keeping carefully out of the camera's line of sight, Jane bunched her left fist and then flicked her hand out towards the camera. A crackling arc of electricity leaped out and fused the circuits.

Moving quickly, she approached the two fresh bodies. They lay in peaceful repose, and shimmering wings flickered to either side of them.

“Angels,” she sighed.

Jane's hands were shaking hard now, but she forced herself to be composed as she readied the device. She knew that she had to be careful not to take too much, but the scent was strong in her nostrils and the urge was almost overwhelming.

She licked her lips with quick, nervous darts of her tongue and lowered the needle of the device towards the first corpse. Doubt flickered through her mind, but the need was so strong. She just had to make sure not to take too much, or Dr Cole would notice.

The needle slid home and radiant blood flooded up, into the gathering chamber. 

Jane licked her lips again. “ADAM shines.”


End file.
